Why Did You Leave?
by WelshCanuck
Summary: Piper was always the shy sister. But even from a young age she experienced loss, Her father, Her mother. and later in life Her sisters and Grams at differnet times. Night Terrors aren't just for little kids,  but for grown witches too
1. Chapter 1

**Jan 26/06**

**And I dedicate this to my friend. Lacorra. :) May our friendship last longer then this fic...lol This is also a WHOLE BUNCH outta the box for me as it centers around Piper.. yeah in case you hadn't picked up yet i'm a Phoeb writer **

**Why Did You Leave?

* * *

**

**_October 1976_**

She sat at the top of the stairs once more hearing the words of her parents yelling at one another. She looked back on the day and wondered inside if it was her fault. She had fought with her baby sister that day. Taking back her own doll that in turn sparked something between her parents. She was just getting back what was hers. She didn't want her baby sister chewing on her things. She got everything all yucky with slobber.

As she leaned against the wall she felt a presence sitting down beside her and the arm pulling her close. "Its ok Pipe. Everything will be fine in the morning."

The wisdom of her older sister always brought her some comfort. She leaned into Prue hoping she was once again right in her words of wisdom.

"Come on, let's go to bed." Prue stood up and pulled Piper to her feet. Though as they made their way down the hall they heard the restless cries of their baby sister.

"You go Pwue. I'm otay." Piper spoke, as she turned towards their room leaving Prue to deal with the new baby.

Prue quietly peaked in through the bedroom door that led to her parent's bedroom. She saw the small figure sitting at the side of her crib her lungs crying out for anyone who would listen.

Getting the stool her mother had in the room, she stepped up on to it and then she reached down, lifting her year old, well in a few days anyway, sister into her arms. "It's ok baby, big sister has you now." Prue soothed as she held her baby sister close rubbing her hand over her back to soothe the cries of the night. Though as she held close to Phoebe, her mind was also on Piper. Her younger sister was worried about something, and she intended to find out what it was.

--- ----

Victor had heard the cries and had watched as Patti walked quickly up the stairs. Though he was surprised to find her back in the kitchen again so quickly. "She ok?"

"Yeah, Prue has her."

"Prue? She is five years old!" Victor started to head for the stairs when Patti placed a hand on his chest.

"They are ok Victor. Phoebe is safely in Prue's arms fast a sleep, and Prue isn't going anywhere." Patti assured him as she then stepped away and towards the sink. "And in case you forgot Prue's was 6 on Thursday."

They were celebrating both Prue's birthday and Phoebes, as the oldest had just turned six and Phoebe would be one on Monday.

Victor processed the information before realization struck, "They grow up to fast Patti."

She looked up and smiled at him knowing he was right. But the argument they had earlier would remain the same. And she wasn't yet sure how to get around it every night, yet at all.

* * *

Piper lay in her bed tossing in her covers, her parent's argument still ringing in her head. She could her Phoebe sniffling in the room across the hall. Her baby sister was still too young to understand her parents yelling, she herself didn't understand it. She knew though it had to do with something she did, for that was when it started. 

Sleep finally over came her as she closed her eyes and wondered what the next day would bring, more arguments from her parents.

* * *

Prue lifted her head slightly at the sound from across the hall. She looked down at Phoebe before carefully getting up from her bed and making her way across the hall quietly. Seeing Piper tossing in her sleep, she made her way down the stairs to her Mother. 

"Mummy?"

"Prue? Sweetie what are you doing up?" Patti held her arms out as her oldest daughter stepped into them easily.

"Piper. I think she is having a bad dream again."

Patti got up and lifted Prue in her arms, "She is is she? Well what say I go fix that? As soon as I get you back to bed."

"Ok." Prue rested her head on her mothers shoulder and slowly gave in to the sleep she was woken from.

Patti turned to Victor in the living room. "I'll meet you in Piper's room."

"Sure." he followed after his wife as she returned with Prue to her room and got her tucked back in with Phoebe, who immediately snuggled next to her big sister. Giving a loving smile at her two daughters, Patti turned towards the other room.

Victor stepped into Pipers room and was immediately concerned as his daughter thrashed on her bed. It was then he was thankful that Phoebe still slept in their room and now better that she was with Prue, "At least this way we only have one awake." He spoke to no one as he sat on the edge of the bed resting his hand on Pipers shoulder gently shaking her awake.

Patti walked in the room just has her daughter was startled awake screaming at the top of lungs, trying everything she could to wake the rest of the Manor.

Patti took Piper in her arms and wrapped her arms around her tight, "Ok sweetie Mummy's got you. It's ok. Can you tell me what happened?"

Piper rested her head on her mother's chest trying to recall what had woken her so suddenly. "No. I don't wemember."

"OK sweetie I got you now go back to sleep we'll talk about it tomorrow."

Patti looked across at Victor who was helpless against what had scared his little girl.

--- ----

Victor sat downstairs resting his head in his hands as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Victor?"

"It's this damn magic isn't it?"

"No it isn't, she had a nightmare, that is it." Patti argued back

He looked up at his wife, "Is it? Damn it Patti you can not stand there and tell me this has **NOTHING** to do with her or her sisters powers?"

"I can. And I will. Mother and I bound their powers when Phoebe was born. There is **NOTHING** supernatural about this." She retaliated towards him. "She had a bad dreams that is it. Children get bad dreams Victor."

He stood up and looked down at his wife. "I can't be sure of that any more. We agreed Patti."

"And I upheld my end. Their powers are bound. End of story. Nothing magical will come to or for them until their power are unleashed."

"And when is that. Tomorrow, the next day, the middle of Prue's graduation?"

"When both Mother and I decide or…" she turned and met her mother's eyes in the doorway to the kitchen, before turning back to her husband, "Or until we are both dead."

He held her gaze never wanting the last to be true. He couldn't imagine his daughters spending life without their mother or grandmother. He had his differences with Penny Halliwell but he still wanted her there for his girls

"I'm not sure I can ever accept that." He turned and walked up the stairs to the room that he shared with Patti.


	2. Chapter 2

Patti sat at the kitchen table looking down into her cup of coffee. She looked up when she felt the hand rest on her shoulder and met the gaze of her mother.

"She'll be ok darling."

"I'm not thinking about Piper Mum. I was thinking about what Victor said last night."

"Oh don't be ridiculous. We both know that our binding spell worked on the girls."

She looked up at her mother, "What if it didn't completely work? What if there is some slim chance that a demon is causing Pipers nightmares?"

Penny Halliwell sat across from her only child, taking her hands in hers, "Honey when have you ever known our magic to let us down? I'll tell you. _NEVER_. The spell to bind the girl's powers worked. Piper had a bad dream, nothing more."

"But…"

"No buts." Penny reiterated.

"Mum she has been having nightmares for months now." Patti explained as she tried to figure out what was going on with her daughter.

"And when does she have them? When you and Victor argue. She is three yrs old Patti. When you fight she is confused and it is that that sets off her nightmares. Nothing demonic."

Patti leaned back in her chair casting a glance at her coffee mug. "I don't know what to do anymore. He seems so resentful about their magic, of what they will become."

"Its called jealousy dear." Penny stalked around the kitchen not wanting to discuss her son-in-laws faults regarding magic. "He is mortal he will never understand."

"Mother. Stop." Patti defended her husband the best she could, but deep down she knew her mother was right. She loved Victor more then anything but he would never understand. They had a separation not that long ago, before she got pregnant with Phoebe, but they worked it out. But now: all it seems they ever did was fight over magic and the destiny her, no their daughters, were bound to live

Victor walked in the kitchen carrying Piper on his back piggy back style, as Phoebe had her little arms wrapped around his neck, and Prue gripping his leg so he was dragging it beside him.

"Morning ladies." He made his way to the coffee not even acknowledging the extra baggage he had that morning.

"Victor what…?"

"Oh calm down Penny we're just having some fun." He looked down at Prue then up at Piper, "Aren't we girls."

"**YAY!"** two of the three chimed leaving Phoebe to just laugh at him and her sisters.

Victor handed Phoebe off to her mother as he then reached around and pulled Piper around by her side to his front hanging her upside down as he started to tickle her and was quickly joined by Prue.

"No **_STOOOPPPPP!"_** Piper laughed as he finally flipped her up right and gave her a big raspberry on her belly before setting her down.

Piper quickly ran to her grandmother and crawled up on her lap. Reaching across for a piece of toast she sat there content eating it as she watched her mother feed Phoebe.

Victor pulled Prue up on his lap and started to bounce her on his knee causing her laughs to echo through the old Victorian.

"Victor. You are going to spoil her breakfast."

Victor glared across at Penny and bounced Prue even harder and faster causing all three of his daughter to laugh harder.

"Victor." Patti looked over at her husband who only then slowed down Prue's 'pony' ride letting his oldest daughter catch her breath from laughing so hard.

Patti looked over at Piper who was leaning against her Grams, "Piper sweetie. Can you tell us what you saw that scared you last night?"

Piper looked at her mother and then her father. But her small eyes rested on her big sister. She could see Prue watching her as if she knew something was wrong, but didn't want to say. "I don't wemember none of it."

"Anything darling we just want to help you."

"I don't wemember." She was getting upset she already explained this why did they keep asking her?

"She doesn't remember. Leave her alone." Prue had gotten off her father's knee and made her way to Piper. Placing an arm protectively around her sister the two of them had made their way from the kitchen before any of them realize what had even happened.

Phoebe had been sitting in her mother's arms content to take in the bottle she was having. But the raised voices from her sisters caused her some alarm and she let everyone else know that she too was siding with Piper.

Patti lifted her baby girl over her shoulder, patting and rubbing her back to get what she thought was a burp out. But this was something between sisters. Piper was upset, Prue was mad and Phoebe screamed letting everyone else know she too was not happy.

Patti stood up and started bouncing Phoebe up and down to get her to calm down. But all she did was scream louder.

Penny reached and took her granddaughter from her daughter and did the same thing, bouncing as she held her to her shoulder and walked around the kitchen but all she got was the same result. There was no calming the youngest Halliwell sister.

* * *

Prue sat with Piper on her bed as her sister cried in her arms. "Ok Piper I got you, its ok now."

"No it's not. They don't beweive me." Piper sniffed back her tears

"I do honey and that it what matters."

Piper leaned with Prue against the headboard., "Phoebe sound really upset."

"Yeah." Prue looked towards the door wondering what she should do.

"Maybe one of us should go get her."

Prue ran her fingers through Pipers hair before leaning down and placing a kiss on the top of her sister head. "I'll be right back sweetie."

Prue made her way off the bed and out of her room stepping cautiously into the kitchen she could see her baby sisters tears running down her face and there was nothing her Grams could do to make it all better.

She walked up to her Grams and tugged at her apron, "Give her to me Grams."

Penny looked from her granddaughter to her own daughter who only nodded in approvement. Bending down Penny handed Phoebe over to her oldest granddaughter. And she, as well as Patti and Victor were surprised as Phoebe almost instantly quieted. Almost, as she was still taking in sobbed heaves of air.

Neither adult in the room said anything as Prue exited the room taking with her the now quiet child in her arms.

* * *

**November 1977:**

Victor lifted Phoebe up in the air and tossed her up slightly getting the giggles from her that he loved to hear so much.

"Daddy**_ me!!!"_** Piper cried out as she laughed at her baby sister.

"You? **YOU!!!!"** he quickly placed Phoebe on the ground and scooped Piper up from the couch. Tossing her in the air over and over till she was laughing so hard it hurt.

"Stop. _**STOP**_!"

He tossed her one more time before cradling her against his hip, "You want me to stop? That isn't like my girl."

"Well like her or not we have to get going." Patti came in from behind and scooped Phoebe up in her one arm and grabbed Piper with the other.

"You going to be gone long?" he asked as she walked with her down the Manor steps and helped settle the two laughing children into their car seats.

"A couple hours. I've given Prue her medicine, she was still awake when I left her. She may want her Daddy to read her a story." Patti leaned up and gave him a quick kiss. "I'll see you later."

Victor watched as his wife drove off with his two daughters. But he was staying home for a reason. Prue was sick and she needed him.

Piper looked out the window and watched her father walk back up the steps into the house she lived in. Why hadn't he come? Why didn't he want to spend time with her and Phoebe?

Later that day Patti walked in the Manor with Phoebe in her arms sleeping soundly and Piper dragging her tired feet along side her mother. But what she heard sent Patti Halliwell in motion.

Taking Piper towards the stairs. "Lets get you and your sleeping sister to bed for a nap shall we?"  
"Mummy, why is Grams yelling at Daddy?"  
"I don't know honey, come on now." They rounded the first landing on the stairs and made their way to Pipers room that she now shared with her baby sister.

Placing Phoebe in her crib and tucking Piper into her bed, she quickly checked in on Prue before going back down stairs.

"What is going on here?" she glared at her mother and then her husband  
"Victor nearly lost Prudence to a demon." Penny stated matter of factly.

Patti turned to her husband, "**_WHAT!_** What happened?"  
"She fell asleep when I was reading to her, I was right here reading my book. Somehow she got outside and we both ended up inside some ice cream truck."  
"Excuse me?" Patti looked at her mother confused. "An Ice Cream truck?"  
"Yes. Look I protected her, she's fine. Nothing happened."

Penny stepped forward, "That isn't good enough Victor, she, _they_ have a destiny to fulfil one day. And you nearly lost her to a **_DEMON_**."  
"That's it isn't it? I'm not good enough for your granddaughters, I'm not magical so I can't naturally protect them like you could." He was fuming everything to them was about their magic the girls magical destiny.

Patti moved between her mother and Victor, "Victor you knew when you married me my family heritage, you knew the chance. And with every little girl we had we both realized the possibilities of the girls being the Charmed Ones. And when Phoebe came we knew."

The argument continued as Piper got off her bed and stood at the top of the stairs listening yet again to another argument with her Mother and Father and this time Grams. She turned and ran back to her room and buried herself under the covers hoping to stop the raised voices downstairs.

Prue clutched her teddy bear in her hand and had taken Pipers place at the top of the stairs. But she slowly made her way down and watched as her father opened the door and walked out of it.

Patti closed her eyes and felt the hand on her shoulder, "Its probably better this way darling."  
"**Better!** The girls need their father in their lives mother."  
"Patti look what happened, that thing could have taken Prudence. He should have been watching more carefully. What if next time it was something else?"

Patti looked at the door before making her way up the stairs to check on the girls. Her relationship with Victor had been more then rocky the last few years. They had reconciled twice already. Two years ago and the end result was Phoebe and then again during her pregnancy. But she knew this was it. Maybe this was for the better.

As she made her way up the stairs she saw Prue standing there, a lone tear running down her cheek.  
"Sweetie you should be in bed." She lifted Prue up in her arms feeling the temperature that still ran its course through her little body.  
"Where did Daddy go?" she had seen her father walk through the front door like that one other time after he fought with her Mummy and Grams but this time it felt different. She knew he wasn't coming back.


	3. Chapter 3

Patti sat on the couch barely listening as her mother ranted about how no good Victor was anyway, that she was better off without him. She couldn't think how untrue that statement was. She still loved the man and how right was it to have her, their girls, grow up without their father in their lives.

Penny looked at her daughter, "Patti are you listening to me?"

"No mother actually I am not. My husband of eight years walked out the front door last night and he isn't coming back. You may _think_ that is for the best but it isn't. How do I explain this to the girls? They **NEED** their father in their lives. I grew up without my father and I didn't want that for my children. But in the end it is what they got. And I pushed him out the door.

"Patti…"

"No mother." Patti stood up and faced her mother. "He is gone. And now I have to deal with and think on how to raise those three girls on my own." She turned to see Prue and Piper standing at the bottom of the stairs. She had hoped to tell them both gently about their father, but it would seem now it was to late.

She made her way to her girls and lifted Piper up in her arms, "Morning ladybug." She placed a kiss on Pipers cheek before bending down and giving one to Prue as well. "Morning sweetie."

"Mummy's where's Daddy?" Prue's questioned sounded innocent enough but Patti knew her oldest child know exactly what was going on.

Patti turned to her mother, who quickly came to her aid.

"You father went on a business trip darling he'll be home soon."

Prue looked at her Grams and then her mother, "You're _lying. _You always said lying is **BAD!"** she turned and ran up the stairs ignoring the calls for her by her Mother.

Grams started to lift Piper from Patti's arms, "Go talk to her. I'll take care of our little ladybug here."

"No, I'll talk to them both." She shifted Piper on her hip and went after Prue

Patti eased open her daughters door and looked down at Prue. She was sitting on the floor leaning against her bed talking innocently to her stuff bear she had gotten when she was born.

Walking in the room she settled herself on the floor next to Prue and shifted Piper around on her lap. "Honey. I can explain."

"You lied."

"We did. And I'm sorry for that. We were trying to protect you. Just like you are always protecting your sisters. From getting hurt."

Prue looked up at her mother, "He isn't coming back is he?" it sounded like a question to Patti but she knew it was more then that.

Patti paused enough to gather her thoughts, "No. Your Daddy loves you both very much. But right now he just needs some time to figure some things out. And I don't want you thinking its something you did. It isn't. Its more what I did or what he thinks I didn't do."

Piper sat on her mother's lap listening to what her Mother was saying. Her Daddy wasn't coming home

Patti looked down and looked into Pipers eyes, "He loved you all very much and always will. But this is something he needed to do."

She was broken from her thoughts at the sound of Phoebe letting the entire Manor know she was awake.

Getting up off the bedroom floor she looked down at her two older daughters. "You'll see him again one day. When he understands what's going on." She turned as Phoebe cries and screams got louder, she turned one last time before leaving Prue and Piper alone, "And Prue. Yelling like that and calling your Grams and I a liar is unacceptable behaviour. You know better. I'm not going to spank you or ground you to your room. For I understand why you reacted that way. But know in the future if you do it. You will have a warm backside."

Prue looked up at her Mother as she felt Piper snuggled against her. Wrapping an arm around her sister she gave Piper any comfort and love she could.

* * *

Patti made her across the hall to her room as the screaming got louder from Phoebe. Stepping in her room she felt her heart break slightly as she saw her baby girl standing in her crib, her tiny hands tight against the bars screaming for all she was worth.

"Ok baby Mummy's here. Its ok." Patti lifted Phoebe from the crib into her arms.

She hated this; she hated all of it. She remembered back when her mother had told her she was a witch. She was 7yrs old. She was at first confused but then she thought it was cool. But her mother had told her to use her power responsibly. Only to help innocents in the face of the dangers of evil. Now here she was faced with the same problem years later. But she knew she had to wait a year or more with Prue and even more again with Piper and Phoebe. She knew the destiny they held would save mankind for all eternity.

She felt Phoebe snuggle against her as she then pinched the bridge of her nose with her free hand and then ran her hand along her face. She knew deep inside it would be long few years….or more.

* * *

**June 1977**

How many nights was it now? A week a month more? Patti made her way down the hall and once again into Piper and Phoebes room. Phoebe was screaming and Piper was sitting up in her bed having a screaming fit herself.

She wasn't sure who to turn to first. She went on a maternal instinct lifting Phoebe from the crib then making her way to try and comfort Piper.

She felt the presence beside her before anything, as she settled Phoebe into Prue's arms. Setting her focus on Piper as Prue left the room with the baby of the family.

Patti sat beside Piper who was screaming loudly but her eyes were lost on something far away.

"Piper sweetie its ok Mummy's here now." She placed her arms around her daughter giving her some comfort. It was several minutes before Piper calmed down and rested with her mother.

Patti held on to Piper as her young daughter cried in her arms eventually turning into dry heaves and finally nothing.

Settling Piper back under her covers she placed a kiss on her cheek before turning out the light and closing the door.

Patti walked into Prue's room and placed a hand on Phoebes back and with her other one she brushed Prue's hair off her face. "Let me have her sweetie."

"She won't stop crying." Prue held on to her sister as she rocked her up and down, and she paced the floor. She was getting frustrated with herself. She was usually the first one able to calm down her little sister. But tonight Phoebe didn't want to calm down.

"Well I think Piper scared her a bit." Patti continued to rub her hand on Phoebs back helping Prue anyway she could. She knew that deep inside Prue wouldn't give up Phoebe till she was calm again.

Prue finally turned her head slightly and placed a kiss on Phoebs little cheek. "It's ok Phoebs. Prue's got you its ok."

Patti watched her oldest daughter with love and pride in that split moment as Phoebes cries suddenly quietened and she just rested her head on Prue chest finally drifting back to sleep.

"Is Piper ok?"

"Yeah, I think she just had a bad dream. She'll be ok in the morning."

"She never remembers them. When ever she has bad dreams. She can't remember what happened. Is it a bad?"

"I don't know honey. Come on back to bed. Give me your sister." Patti lifted Phoebe from Prue's arms and tucked her daughter into bed. "Night Prue I love you.

"I love you too mummy." She leaned over and placed a kiss one Phoebe "Love you too Phoebe."

Patti closed yet another door and placed a sleeping Phoebe back in her crib. Running her hand lightly along her back she pulled the blanket over her before once again leaving the room.

"Ok?"

Patti looked up to see Sam standing just down the hall.

"Piper had another bad dream. Woke up Phoebe who in turn woke up the rest of the Manor, and probably the entire neighbourhood."

He laughed lightly as he walked towards her, wrapping his arms around her. "You don't think is demonic do you?"

"No, I think she is upset that Daddy left and has never come back."

"Patti that was months ago."

"Sam, she is 3yrs old. Her Daddy left and in her mind she thinks it's her fault."

"How…"

"I heard her talking to Prue one day. She asked if Daddy was coming back and if it was her fault he left."

"What did Prue say?"

"She is angry at her father for leaving all of us. She told her it wasn't her fault but they were better with him gone. That he left them all on his own. Like I said she's angry." She looked up to the soft face before her, when had they fallen so fast in love. "You could check to see if it is demonic but I honestly just think its growing pains."

"Night terrors." He said quietly.

"Excuse me?"

"I remember a long time ago one of my other charges younger brother used to have what they called night terrors. It's similar to a nightmare but it happens not long after the child goes to bed. Everything you have told me regarding Pipers nightmares makes me think its night terrors."

"So what do we do?"

"I think she said her parents would start to wake him up when they went to bed. Breaking the sleep was enough to let him sleep through the night; and the rest of the house. But she will eventually grow out of it."

She leaned against him for some comfort, at least now she had something to go on. She felt his hand resting on her stomach, "How are you doing?"

"_We_ are doing fine." She looked up at him. "Mum cast a spell. So to anyone else I'll look the same. Only you, her and myself will see me getting any bigger." **_(AN_**.._This makes more sense to me then Patti saying the girls just thought she got fat..)_

"We can't risk them finding out." Sam tried to get her to understand what they had done.

They had talked for hours after she found out she was pregnant and the consequences that could happen. Penny was afraid they would prevent the other sister from becoming the Charmed Ones.

"I know. I just wish there were another way. I mean here I am, with three perfectly healthy, beautiful, girls. And now I face the prospect of giving a child away because of some stupid rule."

"I know and who knows one day they may find each other again. The Charmed Ones vanquishing evil beside their little brother.."

"Or sister." Patti smiled at him as he lifted his head. "Now?"

"Sorry. I'll see you later." He leaned down and gave her a passionate kiss. "I love you Patti Halliwell."

"And I love you Sam Wylder." Her lips meeting his briefly as she orbed out. "I hate when he does that." Making her way to her own room she lay in bed wondering what the next few months would bring with her due date approaching. "At least I may have the answer to one of my problems." She closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Aunt Gail sat on the couch with Prue and Piper leaning against her on either side of her, and Phoebe playing with some blocks on the floor. She turned each page careful and slowly as she read the tale of Little Red Riding Hood.

"Aunt Gail when is Mummy comin' home?" Pipers innocent question seemed to have a hidden sadness in it.

"She's with Grams Piper. Now be quiet and let her read the story." Prue scolded her little sister wanting the story to continue.

"**NO!** I want _**Mummy!"**_

Piper sudden outburst caused Phoebe to look up from her blocks and take a sudden interest that her mother was not there.

"Piper that's enough. Your mother and Grams will be home shortly. Grams explained that to you already." Gail said trying to sooth the brewing situation

"But what if she doesn't come back?"

"She isn't like Daddy, she would never leave us." Prue explained to her sister seeing worry in her sisters' eyes. Prue got off the couch as Phoebe started to cry, "Now look what you did Piper." She made her way to the kitchen and got Phoebe her bottle for bed. Hoping that would calm her sister down and forget the fact that Mummy wasn't there

Gail held Piper in her arms. "Oh sweetie, your Mummy's coming back I promise. She just had to take care of something with your Grams."

"But she said she'd be home for dinner."

"When you wake up in the morning your Mum will be down stairs making you breakfast like she is every morning."

Gail was at a loss. She couldn't tell the girls where their mother and Grams where. Patti having the baby was a secret that no one could ever know. Including the girls. Grams and Patti had gone to Gail's house over in Santa Costa to deliver the baby. Then Patti and Sam would take her to the orphanage at the church. That was two days ago. Penny had called to let Gail know everything was fine but they wouldn't be home till the next day. To give Patti a chance to rest before coming home to the girls. She had told them they would try and make it in time for dinner.

Gail lifted Piper in her arms. "I think its time for bed sweetie. And believe me, your Mummy will be home in the morning." Piper snuggled under her covers as Aunt Gail tucked her in. "get some sleep sweetie. Sweet dreams."

Making her way down the steps Gail heard soft whispers coming from the kitchen. She smiled as she saw Prue sitting on the floor, expertly hold Phoebe in her arms as the youngest gulped down a bottle of milk.

"Guess she was thirsty." Gail sat in the chair just across from Prue.

"No, she always does this with her milk before bed. I don't think it even goes in her mouth. Straight to her tummy."

"Well she's two she needs the milk to help her grow."

"No, Mummy says she is 21 months. She isn't two till November."

Gail once again smiled at her long time friends Granddaughter. "You're right she is. And someone who is only 21 month old should be in bed. And so should someone who is 6 coming up 7." She bent down as Phoebe finished her bottle and started to drift off to sleep, lifted her up from Prue's arms.

Prue placed a soft kiss on Phoebe's forehead before Aunt Gail lifted her out of her arms and led the three of them up the stairs. Looking in on Piper she gave her a kiss as well before making her way to her own room.

* * *

She tossed and turned as the perspiration beaded on her. Her breathing quickened and her heart raced. She screamed and screamed again each time getting louder. She had to get away, had to run. She screamed as she got off her bed and ran from her room. She ran down the hall and was quickly met by arms wrapping around her. She kicked and punched and did everything to get away.

"Piper stop. **_STOP IT_**!" Prue tried to get Piper to calm down but all it got her was her sisters elbow to her nose and she instantly let Piper go.

Penny and Patti quickly came around the corner.

"Prue!" Patti kneeled beside her oldest daughter who was now on the floor crying and holding her face in her hands. She could see the blood seeping through her closed fingers.

Penny knelt beside Piper who had calmed slightly but was still looking extremely scared. She placed herself between Piper and her sister where Patti was trying to tend to her daughter.

"Prue come on sweetie. Let Mummy see."

"No! It hurts."

"I know honey, but I have to stop the bleeding." She gently helped Prue to her feet and made their way to the bathroom. She turned to her mother and Piper, "Mum?"

"I got her, you can't lift her up anyway. Take care of Prue." Penny reached down and lifted Piper into her arms as the small child curled up against her fast to sleep. It was if it her walking terror had suddenly stopped.

As Penny settled Piper back to bed she was doing so with the screams of Phoebe from her crib. She looked up to see her youngest granddaughter standing at the bars her mouth wide open screaming as the tears run down her cheeks like a river flowing.

"Ok baby, come on now, before you wake Piper up." Penny lifted Phoebe from the crib and quickly exited the room.

Patti had Prue sitting on the toilet lid as she held the cold wet cloth around her nose. "That better darling." She sat on the edge of the tub brushing the hair from Prue's face.

"A bit." She nodded gently.

"Let see." She took the cloth away and was relieved to see the bleeding stopped. "Well it doesn't look broken. You'll be ok." She stood up and helped Prue get her feet back on the floor, "Lets get you back to bed too hey." She took Prue's hand as the two of them went back to Prue's room.

Getting Prue settled back down she looked up when she heard the muffled cries coming in the room.

"Quite the lungs this one has." Penny sat on the bed looking down at Prue, "How you feeling sweetie?"

"I'm ok." Prue looked up at her mother, "she was scared you weren't coming home."

"Oh honey you know I'll never you three. You're my baby girls and I love you _sooo_ much."

Phoebe shifted from her grandmother's arms and crawled along the bed to Prue. She wrapped her tiny arms around Prue's neck and snuggled in against her big sister and quickly sniffed her way back to sleep. It was as if she knew something was wrong.

Patti smiled at her two daughters as she pulled the covers over the two of them, "Get some sleep darlings. I'll see you in the morning." She bent down and placed a gentle kiss on both her daughters before getting up and closing the door behind her.

Patti then made her way across the hall to check on Piper who was tucked all up with her teddy bear in her arms.

"She's ok Patti."

"I know Mother. But Prue is right. Me not coming home yesterday scared her. Just like when Victor left."

Penny wrapped her arms around her daughter. "You needed the extra day darling. You and Sam needed that time to heal and to let go of Paige."

Patti leaned back against her mother, "I know. But at what cost." She held her eyes on her sleeping daughter.

**February 28, 1978**

Penny Halliwell slowly made her way to the top of the steps of the Manor. She opened the front door and made her way inside. She couldn't believe the day had transpired the way it had. She hadn't even noticed Mr. Trudeau walk past her taking the sleeping, exhausted Prue up to her room.

She heard the running of the tiny feet making there way through the Manor from the kitchen. The two year old Phoebe far ahead of her older sister Piper.

"Gwans!" Phoebe grabbed hold of her Grams legs looking up at her with her big brown eyes and her partially toothed smile.

Reaching down she wrapped her arms around the small child. She fought back the tear that was escaping her and she hugged Phoebe tight. "Oh my little one." She looked down and saw Piper looking up at her.

"Grams. Where's Mummy?" Piper looked at the front door that Mr. Trudeau had closed behind him.

Penny reached down and took Pipers hand in hers and started towards the living room. She caught the look that her friend Gail was giving her, letting her have the time to try and explain things to her two youngest granddaughters.

Settling Phoebe on her lap, Piper sat beside her looking at her with hope.

"Grams. Where is she?"

Penny brushed the hair from Pipers face, "Oh darling. She loved you so much. There was an accident at the lake today honey." She took in a deep breath as she looked between the two girls, "do you remember the little bird that you and Prue saved from the tree?"

"Yeah, you said he went to heaven to live with the angels."

"Yes I did. Well sweetie that is where you're Mummy went. She didn't want to go and she tried really hard not to. But she had to. God wanted her back so she too could be an angel."

Piper sat silent and looked at her grams, "No. No she isn't. You're_ lying_ she isn't gone!" she pushed off the couch and ran up the stairs. "It isn't _**TRUE**_!"

Penny closed her eyes and felt Phoebe resting against her quietly. She knew that Phoebe didn't fully understand what was going on and she wouldn't for some time. But the child was always attuned to the feelings of the others in the Manor. Penny just wasn't sure how long the sadness would be there for all of them.


	5. Chapter 5

It felt like awash of pain coming around her and there was no way to stop it. She looked at the picture on her bed stand through the fog of tears washing down her face. Her heart beat fast in her small frame as she reached forward and lifted the picture towards her. She traced her tiny fingers around the one face she was told she would never see again. But her mind told her that wasn't true. Her mother said she would never leave, her big sister said she wasn't like their daddy.

"I wuv you Mummy." Her tears came fast again as she held the picture close to her heart.

She hadn't noticed the weight on her bed shift down or the arms wrap around her, protecting her as best they could. She turned on her bed and cried into the arms and chest of her big sister as she ran her hand over her back and cooed her to sleep.

It was there that Grams found Prue and Piper several hours later sleeping. Placing the sleeping Phoebe in her crib, she placed the covers over the two of them, placing a kiss on each one before turning and closing the door behind them. She knew for now that was what Piper needed: her sister.

Prue woke as her sister stirred in her sleep, but it was more then a stir and Prue knew it. She had learned the hard way a few years ago what not to do when Piper got like this. She carefully crawled off the bed and went in search of her Grams.

"Grams? Piper's having a bad dream again." Prue pulled at the arm that was resting peacefully on the side of the bed.

Penny Halliwell opened her eyes and turned on the nightstand light. "Prue, sweetie?"

"Pipers having a bad dream. Like when she hit me."

Penny quickly tossed back the covers and made her way to Pipers room. As she stepped in Piper bolted up screaming her eyes open in terror.

Penny sat gently on the edge of the bed and ran her hand along Pipers back.

"Mummy?"

"Grams is here sweetie. Its ok now." Penny carefully eased herself in behind Piper and held her close not wanting to startle the child.

Prue stood beside the bed and watched as her Grams comforted her sister. She turned from instinct from previous times and made her way towards the crib holding Phoebe. Looking inside she gave a weak smile as the baby of the family was curled in a ball clutching her teddy bear in her arms, and her free thumb in her mouth, as she slept quietly.

Glad that Pipers screams hadn't woken Phoebe, this time, she went back to the bed and joined Grams. Placing her arms around her sister speaking quietly and loving to her. "I'll always protect you Piper. No one can hurt you or Phoebe: ever." She felt Pipers head drift to her shoulder as her heart beat lessened and she eased back to what Penny hoped was a restful nights sleep.

Prue lay on her side and watched as Piper slept beside her. The sun had long been up but she wanted to be there for her sister. Grams had taken Phoebe to the kitchen when she got up and checked on the three of them leaving the older two to sleep.

"Morning Piper."

Piper looked up at her big sister not really sure what to think, "She's gone isn't she?" her question seemed innocent enough, but the reality of it was real.

"Yes." Was all Prue could think to say. "We have to stick together Piper. You, Phoebe and me. Nothing will ever come between us. And you and I have to watch out for Phoebe as she grow up. Like Mum did for us."

"But I want Mum. What are we going to do Prue?" Piper rested her head on her sisters' chest as Prue pulled her close.

"I'll watch out for you Piper I promise. Just like I did last night and I will every night."

Penny Halliwell watched as Prue and Piper walked into the kitchen together. Prue immediately bent down and lifted the crying Phoebe into her arms giving the youngest a much needed hug.

Piper crawled up on her Grams lap as Prue settled herself and Phoebe in to the other chair. "Grams are we going to stay here with you now?" Piper asked fearing that maybe she would be taken away from her Grams and sisters.

"Oh sweetie I wont let anyone take you from me. I love you three to much."

"What about Daddy?"

Penny Halliwell closed her eyes briefly as she then looked over at Prue.

"He doesn't want us Piper he left us with Mum and Grams we aren't going with him." Prue voice was hard against her father but Penny knew why. She had seen her father leaving them and to Prue nothing was worse then leaving your family.

"You three are staying with me. Now and forever." She tightened her hold on Piper giving he the love she needed at that moment.

* * *

"Now Prue you know how to take care of Piper if she gets one of her bad dreams."

"Yes Grams and I'll help Aunt Gail if anything happens."

"OK my darling now off you go play with your sisters." She placed a kiss on Prue's cheek before her granddaughter ran off in search of Piper and Phoebe. "Now Gail.." sge said as she turned to her friend.

"I know Penny, relax. Go and take care of what ever it is this time. We'll be fine. And if Piper has an episode Prue knows what to do and so do I. Fact is I'm pretty sure when it comes to it if it does. That I'll be taking care of Phoebe."

"Not likely, she is getting used to the screaming wake ups and sleeps through them the little darling."

"Well I don't know about little darling." Gail laughed knowing the mischief that Phoebe had been getting into even at the young age of two. "Go. We'll be fine."

Penny hugged her friend and quickly left the manor before the girls really had a chance to notice she was gone. She hoped to be back in a few hours. Once she took care of the latest demon threat.

Phoebe sat on the blankets in her crib and looked out between the bars. She could see Prue holding Piper, but Piper didn't seem upset.

"Pwue?" her voice was soft and quiet. It seemed to her lately that her big sister was always holding on to Piper at night.

"Go back to sleep Phoebe."

"Pwue!"

Aunt Gail walked in the room hearing the voice sound out. "I got her Prue." She reached down and lifted Phoebe from the crib.

"Aunt Gail." Prue looked up at her aunt with one hand reaching out to Phoebe. She was the big sister, she would take care of her sisters.

Gail hesitated before shifting Phoebe down to Prue letting the three cuddled together. Even from there she couldn't tell which one was in the middle as each one held on to the other.

--- ----

"Any problems?" Penny asked as she stepped in the front door to the Manor.

"None that apparently Prue couldn't handle." Gail smiled as she saw the look on her friends face. "Piper woke up and Prue treated her terror like an old pro. Even got Phoebe calmed down. I think she felt a bit left out. She was quiet for awhile then started to cry out. I took her but Prue insisted it was her job to watch out for her sisters.

"Well ever since Patti died she has been a bit more over protective of them. Which I hope will last, especially when they get their powers. They will need that to survive."

"I have faith in all three of them Penny. So should you. In some ways it could be Pipers Night terrors has helped bring them closer.

* * *

Penny watched as her little girls were growing more and more each day. When should she unbind their powers and tell them of their true heritage, destiny? Or should she? It had been nearly three months since Patti died. Piper's night terrors seemed to stop for now. But Penny was leery. As they had stopped before only to resurface when she got over tired or excited.

--- ----

Piper leaned against the chair as Phoebe made her way and sat on Prue's lap.

"She's such a baby."

"She is a baby Piper. She's only two."

"She's almost three. She should walk. We do." Piper shot back. She was over tired and it was starting to show.

Phoebe looked over at her sister but stayed in Prue's arms. She felt safer there at that moment. "Mummy?" Phoebe snuggled into Prue as the arms wrapped around her tiny body.

Piper jumped up and before Prue or Grams could stop her lashed out at Phoebe hitting her hard "She isn't your **MUMMY**. Mummy is **_DEAD_**!"

Phoebe screamed as the impact struck her. Penny reacted immediately grabbing Piper by the arm and hauling her from the room. Her free hand meeting Pipers backside. "Piper Jane Halliwell. You get up to your room this instant. We do not _HIT_ in this house."

"Prue isn't her Mummy. Mummy isn't coming back!"

"**NOW**!"

Piper quickly ran up the stairs that led to the room she shared with Phoebe. Flopping on the bed she felt her tears running faster down her cheek as her heart ached for her mother.

Penny made her way to the kitchen and got Phoebes snippy cup. Going to the solarium she gave the cup to Prue who eventually got her sister to take the cup between crying fits.

"Its ok Phoebe Piper didn't mean it. She's just upset that Mummy is gone."

Penny sat beside the two girls taking them both I her arms. "She ok?"

"Yeah. I think she was more surprised that Piper hit her."

"Her and me both." Penny said more to herself. "Why don't you take her up to your room Prue. Maybe get her to lay down for a bit. A nap might do her some good right now."

"What about Piper?" she didn't like it when her sister got in trouble. She knew Piper was just missing Mummy. She was too.

"I'll talk to her later. Right now I think she just needs some time alone. Off you go now."

Prue lifted Phoebe in her arms, the youngest little legs wrapping instinctively around her sisters waist as the two made their way up the stairs. After getting Phoebe settled on her bed and once she knew her sister was fast to sleep. She eased off her bed and made her way across the hall to Piper. Getting on the bed she wrapped her arms around her sister.

"I'm sorry Prue. I didn't mean to hit her."

"It's ok baby. Get some sleep. I won't let anything happen to you."

"I miss her." Piper's tears started down her face as she leaned into Prue.

"I know so do I." Prue held on to Piper as her own tears started down her cheeks as well.

---

Penny stood at the doorway watching as Prue comforted Piper, "Will this get any easier Patti?"


	6. Chapter 6

The years past as Piper got past her fears, and mostly her night terrors. Her fear of everyone leaving her; her fear of been left alone.

She had nights when Prue was out all hours of the night partying with friends. And then again when Phoebe did the same thing, only worse. Each sister was pushing the unseen bar of right and wrong. She had nights when Prue would wake up beside her after a restless night. Each time she never knew why. Prue always told her she had a bad dream. A dream she didn't remember.

Everything was great until that one more loss.

---

Piper stood helplessly at the sound of the front door closing. She felt the tears start behind her eyes, but did everything she could to keep them in, but today wasn't a day for holding the tears back, it was a day to let them out.

"I gotta get going." Prue ran her hand along Pipers shoulder before making her way up the stairs.

All Piper could do was nod. She didn't turn to say anything, what could she say? Once again her family was falling apart. They had buried Grams that morning, the house had been full of friends and family and now it was just the three of them. Though it wasn't really. Phoebe was already out the door and Prue was upstairs getting ready to spend the evening with Roger.

She felt numb inside and out. She hadn't even heard Prue come down stairs and into the solarium and sit beside her. "God Prue. Where did it all go wrong?"

"It didn't honey. Grams always said things happen for a reason. This is maybe a time where we need to be apart for a bit."

"You don't believe that?" Piper looked into Prue's eyes. Even then her oldest sister was holding things inside.

"Maybe not." Prue turned away and looked at the picture of the three of them when they were younger. Little Phoebe sitting on her lap and Piper leaning in against her. She had an arm around each of them; Protecting them as she had promised her mother a few years before the picture had been taken. "She'll be ok, and I'm not that far away." she looked up at her sister, "You...staying here tonight?"

"I don't know. Its seems strange without Grams, or Phoebe. I think I'll just go back to the apartment."

"Yeah." Prue understood what Piper was saying; to many memories in the Manor alone. "I'll see you in the morning then. Maybe we can do something. Just the two of us?"

"Sure." Piper fought again to hold her tears in, but it was no use, as Prue enveloped her in her arms.

"See you."

"Yeah." Piper returned her sisters' hug before letting go as Prue got up and walked from the solarium towards the front door.

--- ----

Once again she heard the front door close, but it seemed to close around her. The door, everything. As she sat there alone in the Manor she had grown up in. But now it seemed emptier then it really was. Grams was gone. Phoebe was on her way to NYC and Prue was moving on with her life with Roger. Roger she thought, he was partially the reason Phoebe had left.

She got up and moved slowly through the old house. The history alone kept her eyes moving to various articles and images of days long past.

She had found her way into Prue's old room, not even sure why. Maybe because it was the one connection to Mum, a connection to anything still there. Years before Prue had moved into Mums old room and Piper had moved to Prue's old room. Phoebe staying in theirs. Worked out in the end, as Prue was then closer to Phoebes room, right across the hall.

She remembered nights when her younger sister had a bad dream and as she got older snuck in the house through her window, each time Prue catching her, driving a bigger wedge between them. Though it seemed to dissolve slightly when Phoebe would get sick. There was Prue making her way across the hall helping her little sister get better.

She recalled days herself when she would find herself waking in Prue's arms. Prue would never tell her why, she just assumed it was a bad dream.

Running her hand absently along the old dresser in her sisters' room she found herself wandering a bit further down the hall and into Grams room.

She hesitated a bit before stepping inside. She could still smell the perfume her Grams would wear. She didn't even bother to wipe away the tear that ran down her cheek as she sat on Grams big bed. "Oh Grams. What am I going to do? I can't do this alone." She lay back on the bed letting the tears fall faster as she closed her eyes and took in her Grams scent before exhaustion of the day caught up with her.

--- ----

Prue sat on the couch as Roger poured another glass of wine.

"You seem quiet tonight." He said as he handed her the glass.

"Yeah well. Rough day." She had no emotions left. Phoebe had left for NYC because of an argument they had had, about Roger no less, and then she turns and leaves Piper alone on the day of Grams funeral. "Why didn't you come to the service?"

Roger looked at his fiancée. "Well Prue, its no secret that Grams and I never got along. And I didn't want to set off anything between you and Phoebe after what happened. That wasn't the place for that."

"You could have been there…for me." She felt an anger towards him. Ever since she had come over it just seemed to be everything Roger.

"I had to work Prue, you knew that. I asked and you said it was ok."

"Yeah but I didn't mean it. God Roger, she raised me and my sisters."

"I know that Prue. Look maybe I was wrong, but I felt it best to steer clear. As I said, I didn't want to start anything between you and Phoebe either."

"Oh well that started when she came up here a few weeks ago now didn't it. You know, I know my sister"

"Maybe not as good as you think. Prue she came on to me."

"You could have stopped her! Did you even **TRY**!" Prue stood up now. She was angry at the whole situation. Grams dying, Phoebe hitting on Roger, Roger not going to the service, Phoebe leaving.

"Of course I tried. Prue come on. You don't believe her do you? Maybe it's for the best…. That she is gone. Now you won't have to worry about her as you did before. You were always over protective of her."

"Of course I am damn it, she's my little sister."

"Yeahyeah who you practically raised. I've heard it all before Prue."

"Ok you know what I'm going to go before one of us says something we will regret. Besides I'm worried about Piper. I shouldn't have left her right after Phoebe left. I should have stayed with her."

"Prue what about us? All you ever do is put them before us."

"Your right Roger I do, because they are my sisters."

"And what am I? You know once we are married you won't be running off to them every time they need you."

She looked at him not believing what he had just said. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. She didn't want to believe the sudden thought that came to her head. Was Phoebe right all this time? "You bastard." She stood up and pulled at the ring on her finger. Her day was crashing around her. "I'll go to them or anyone whenever I damn well please Roger. And you can take this back as proof that I can and will. Good bye Roger." She placed the ring on the coffee table before grabbing her coat and walking out the door to his apartment.

* * *

She stepped into the apartment she shared with Piper and tossed her keys on the small table at the doorway. "Piper?"

Getting no answer she made her way to the kitchen to find it empty. Going down the hall she knocked and eased open her sister's bedroom "Piper?" only to find that room as well empty. Going back to the front door she picked up her keys and went back down to her car.

She had lost count the number of times her cell had rung since she left Rogers. All she could think of now was her sister.

Pulling in the driveway of her childhood home she quickly ran up the step before unlocking the front door, "Piper!?" setting her purse and keys on the table in the middle of the foyer she started on the main floor before heading upstairs to the bedrooms.

"Piper." she pushed open the door slowly to reveal her sister sleeping on Grams bed. "Oh Piper." Prue made her way towards the bed and rested in beside her sister.

She tossed as the images invading her sleep. One by one everyone left. Dad, Mum, Grams, then lastly Phoebe. Everyone she loved left her forever. She caught a glimpse of Prue in the distance pulling away from her. Pulling towards another life, one with Roger.

Her heart rate raced as the perspiration ran along her body. She sat up with a start, her scream filling the empty walls of the Manor. Empty, but for one other occupant.

Prue felt the push from her sister and the sudden startled awake. Yet she knew Piper was not awake. Years of their youth had shown her what her sister went through.

Gently reaching out to her sister she spoke softly letting her know she was there for her. Gently easing her back to sleep.

"Oh sweetie. Well work this out. Together we will work this out. No one is leaving you." Prue eased her sister back to sleep, though she had doubts on the no one leaving. She herself had pushed Phoebe away. The last straw to send her sister back to a childhood fear. A fear of people leaving her: a childhood of night terrors.


	7. Chapter 7

Piper lay on the bed not moving. She felt the arms holding her and didn't dare to wake the person behind them.

Prue lay on the bed her arms protectively around Piper, not moving to let her sister know she was awake. Just laying there holding her sister, that was all she needed.

"Morning." Piper was the first to acknowledge that one of them was awake.

"Morning."

"Do I dare ask why you are here?" Piper turned on the bed and looked up at Prue.

Prue held her sister hoping to never let that moment go, "I went to the apartment and found it empty. Thought you may still be here."

Piper never said anything a she rested her head on Prue shoulder. "I never left."

"Yeah I figured as much." Prue looked at her sister, "You ok?"

"I don't know. Just seems like everything is happening so fast. Grams, then Phoebe leaving so suddenly like that." She felt her tears start again as she felt Prue arms protectively around her.

"It'll be ok Piper. Together we'll get through this."

--- ----

Later that morning Prue sat at the kitchen table looking over the morning paper.

"Prue you haven't said. What were you doing here anyway? I thought you were staying at Rogers last night." Piper placed a plate in front of her sister as she pulled the chair out and sat down herself.

"Yeah well, let's just say I'm not in any hurry to get married to that ass."

Piper looked up at her sister, "What happened?"

Prue began to tell Piper what had happened the night before at Rogers, and how he was laying down rules about going to her sisters when they needed her. "I'm beginning to see what Phoebe saw."

Piper gave a weak smile. "Do I sense a small break in the never ending battle with you two, and leaning more towards your sisterly bond with Phoebe?"

"No. I still don't believe that Roger would come on to her like that. She's been at it for weeks Piper."

"Prue…"

"No. Its done. She is gone and Roger and I are finished. Nothing more to talk about." Prue picked up a piece of toast, "I think we need to get rid of our apartment Pipe. Move into the Manor. Grams left it to all of us. And I don't want to sell it."

Piper looked carefully at her sister, "I agree."

"Ok then." Prue stood up, "I'll give Kevin a call and give him our notice. I can probably grab some boxes from work." She cast one more look at her sister, "You going to be ok?"

Piper looked up at Prue, "Yeah, I'm fine." She was tired but didn't say any more to her sister. "I'll see you later at the apartment."

"Ok." Prue turned and picked up the phone to call their landlord. But inside she was worried about her sister.

* * *

The next few weeks saw Prue and Piper unpacking what a few months ago they had packed up and took to their own place. Now they were back in the Manor once again. Living together yet again or still.

As suddenly as one thing changed so did another as Phoebe walked back through the front door a few months after she had left.

Phoebe walked around the corner from the stairs and through the dining room. Seeing Prue sitting at the kitchen table starring into her cup of coffee. "Hey what's up?"

Prue looked up at Phoebe not even sure where to begin or if at all. "Not much really. Just some things I need to work out." She let her head drop slightly looking back to the brown liquid for any answer to what was going on and how long it would, before some demon attacked them again.

"Oh." She poured her cereal in her bowl and with the milk sat down across from Prue, "Did I hear Piper up last night?"

Prue looked again from her coffee, did Phoebe know? "Yeah, I think she just had a nightmare or something. She was fine this morning when she went to work."

"I don't blame her, after all she just found out the guy she was seeing the last few months has been a warlock out to steal our powers and kill us when we got them back."

"There is that, Ok I gotta go. I'll see you later."

"Bye." Phoebe watched as Prue left thinking that maybe there was more to Pipers nightmare then Jeremy.

--- ----

Prue sat at her new desk at Buckland's Auction House thinking on both her sisters. Phoebe just back from New York and still the wedge between the two of them was there. Then Piper. Her sister had no idea she had gone through her life with Night Terrors, but now Prue had to face it. To tell her and explain all the times she had woken afraid of her own shadow all these years. And then does she tell Phoebe or not? Or does she not say anything. Most people as adults no longer have night terrors, but there were a few those did. And Prue was thinking Piper was one of them.

* * *

There were so many times it seemed, that Prue could have said something. Told her sister what she went through, but she didn't. Piper was a bit clingy when she had been kidnapped by Bane, finally returning home safely so they could vanquish Litvak. But for a week after, Piper would have a night terror. When Leo was forcibly pulled from their wedding, Prue couldn't count the times she had gone to her sister to help comforter her back to sleep. She remembered most vividly when Phoebe had been shot in the past and suffered through the connection of the Native American Indian, Bo. Prue had gone with Cole to save Phoebe and Piper had seen her through it all. The pain, the screams, the dieing.

Prue walked in the living room to see Piper starring out the front window.

"You ok?" Prue wrapped her arms around her sisters' waist, resting her chin on her shoulder.

"I don't know. God Prue I was so scared."

"I know, so was I. I didn't know if we had reacted in time. If saving Bo would really save her. I just prayed it would. I was so relieved when we came back and I saw her standing there with Dad."

"Dad was freaking out." Piper said as she leaned against her sister

"I bet. We finally sorted everything out and he is a part of our lives. I can't imagine what he was thinking when he found out."

"Same as me. I couldn't live with out her. Or you."

"Well good thing we don't have to worry about that happening anytime soon now do we?" Prue tightened her grip on her sister letting her know she was there and would never leave. "I love you."

"Love you too." Piper leaned back to Prue relishing the moment the two of them were sharing.

Phoebe walked down the stairs seeing her sisters in a warm embrace in front of the window, "So is this a personal big sister thing or is it an open hug invitation?"

Piper looked over at her little sister and held one arm out. "Don't you _EVER_ scare us like that again."

Phoebe rested her head on Pipers shoulder, "Don't plan on it. Once was enough believe me."

Prue tightened her grip on both her sisters as they enjoyed the moment together.

* * *

Phoebe lay on her bed thinking of the last couple of days. Everything seemed so surreal. She wasn't sure what it was that drew her out of bed, but she pushed the covers off and started across the hall. She remembered the days when across the hall was Prue's room. But a year or so her and Piper had switched to accommodate for Piper and Leo needing the bigger room.

She had found the bed empty, but taking a sigh she started down the hall further towards the attic. Somehow she knew that was where Piper was.

It was that night that Phoebe got the first taste of Pipers night terrorsas she cureld up behind her siter on the bed in theeh attic. As Piper bolted from the bed she shared with her younger sister nearly causing the youngest to fall off the bed to the floor.

She looked at the clock on the end table before she went to her sister. 5am. She closed her eyes before she reached out to Piper.

"Ok honey I got you its ok."

She was first shocked more then anything as she felt her sister fight her off pushing her away and connecting an arm or elbow to her face. She felt the pain throbbing through her upper check bone as she watched Piper lay back down restlessly.

She made her way downstairs to the kitchen and grabbed the ice pack from the freezer. Placing it gently on her face she eased herself into the lounge chair in the living room.

It was there the next morning that Piper found her. Sleeping soundly though in what Piper though not such a comfortable position. Draping the blanket over her sister she started for the kitchen to keep busy.

She closed her eyes as she reflected back to her latest lost. The one person she couldn't live with out: her sister…Prue


	8. Chapter 8

Phoebe shifted in the chair pushing back the blanket that was lying on top of her. Placing the ice pack on the coffee table, she gently touched under her eye where Piper had hit her the night before. "Owwie." Standing up she made her way towards the kitchen, but stopped at the sound of the doorbell and the front door creaking open.

"Anybody home?"

Phoebe stepped from the living room and welcomed her father into her open arms, "Daddy. What brings you by?"

"Can't I stop by to see my girls? Ow, Phoebe what happened?"

"Piper happened. But don't say anything. She was having a nightmare and when I went to comfort her she walloped me."

Victor placed his arm over Phoebe shoulder as they made their way to the kitchen. "A nightmare?" somehow Victor knew that there was more to it then a simple nightmare.

"Yeah, but it was weird, I've never seen her react that way before. She jumped out of bed pushing me to the floor and when I went to her that is when she hit me. Then she went back to bed and went back to sleep."

"So she was awake when she hit you?"

"She seemed to be, but I don't think she was." Phoebe looked up at her dad, "What are you thinking?"

"I'm not sure." He stepped into the kitchen to find Piper fussing over breakfast. "You got enough there for one more?"

Piper turned to see her father and went into his warm embrace, "Hey Dad. What brings you by?"

Victor smiled at Phoebe as he tightened his hug on Piper. "Just came by to see how you two were holding up?"

Piper stayed in her fathers arms as Phoebe pulled herself up on to the counter top.

"Probably the same as you feel." Phoebe replied as she cast her eyes to Piper.

"No. I think you would feel worse then I do. I wish I had more time with her. Wish I had not listened to your Grandmother when I nearly lost her to that Nothing, or whatever it was in that ice cream truck."

"Dad that wasn't your fault. She understood in the end and you will always cherish the memories you made over that last year or so." Piper told her Dad as she tightened her arms around his waist, as she looked up at him. "She forgave you and loved you and that is what you need to remember."

"I still wish I had more time. Time that I intend to make up with you two. So what say your old man take you out for lunch? You can even bring Cole." He looked over at Phoebe, before casting his eyes to Piper, "And Leo."

Phoebes eyes drifted to the floor, "Actually Dad I think I'll pass."

"What? No, come on it'll be fun." He looked between his two daughters and instantly knew there was something wrong: other then the obvious of losing their sister.

Piper gave her Fathers hand a gentle squeeze as she went and stood beside Phoebe resting her hand on her sisters leg, "Dad, Cole isn't back yet. We don't know where he is."

Victor looked at Phoebe and could see now the sadness on her face. "I'm sorry honey. But you know him. He'll be back. He won't leave you for that long. He loves to too much."

Jumping down off the counter she looked at her father, "I hope so." She spoke softly as she started out of the kitchen.

* * *

Piper sat at the kitchen table starring out towards the back door. Hoping somewhere deep in her heart that what was happening wasn't really happening. A year ago she lost Prue and in that year they had found a new sister, Paige. It had taken some doing in training her in the family heritage and some getting used to the fact she had another younger sister, but Piper loved her as if she had been in their lives the entire time. 

She thought of demons they had fought and how close they had coming to losing one another at different times. When she nearly lost Leo to a Darklighter when the Source finally decided to attack them head on. But now as she sat there everything wanted to crash on her.

She wondered what cruel fates had for her as once gain she was facing a huge loss. One she knew she wouldn't be able to handle. She had stood there and watched as Phoebe held Cole's hand and the two of them flamed out. Her own sister had turned her back on her heritage, on her sisters, on her. She had chosen the Source of all evil over her.

"Oh god Prue I'm sorry. I let you down, I let her down. How could I let him do that to her?"

Paige looked in on her oldest sister only to find her starring up at the stars above her. She had been watching quietly from the distance even before as Piper had gotten up from the kitchen table and made her way out to the patio, now seemingly to look for guidance in the stars to the sister that was no longer there.

She had been watching Piper since they left Phoebe and Cole's apartment. Ever since Phoebe choose Cole, the Source, over her family. Now Paige was left to deal with the fall out.

Making her way with some caution she sat in the lounge chair next to her sister. "Hey. You ok?"

"No." Piper held her eyes to the stars not wanting to admit her own defeat to Paige. "I let her go. How could I let her go like that?"

"You didn't let her go Piper. She went with him and we both know that the Seer did something."

"She loves him."

"And she loves you, _US!_ She would never just leave."

Piper closed her eyes pushing away her deepest fear, "Everybody does." She got off the chair and went back inside towards the stairs, towards her room.

Paige turned when she saw Leo in the kitchen. Walking back in the Manor she stopped when she saw the look on her brother in laws face, "No Leo you can't, not now."  
"I'm sorry Paige. It's about Phoebe. I have to go. Just be here for her." He gave her a sympathetic look before orbing out.

Paige took in a deep breath before starting for the stairs.

Paige lay in her bed thinking of both her sisters. One forever choosing evil over them and the oldest suffering in her room the loss of her sister, in all intents and purposes her baby sister. Sure Paige knew that was her role in the family now but she also knew that to Piper, Phoebe would always be her baby sister. The one she helped Prue raise. The one she helped with scraped knees and broken hearts.

Her heart getting the better of her she got up and started down the hall to Pipers room. Knowing Leo was away, she gently eased the door open to find Piper tossing in her sleep.

Getting on the bed she placed her arms around Piper letting her know she was there for her. It was an action she had seen Piper do with Phoebe on more then one occasion when she was upset. Or visa versa, as Phoebe would comfort Piper.

* * *

It was happening again. Ever time she turned around through the fog swirled around her and someone she loved was gone. But now as she stood in the darkness she saw the eyes slowly turn red then a deep black, a black that held nothing behind it no person, no soul, no love.

"Phoebe why? Why are you doing this?"

"I didn't, it just happened and now everything is as it should be. You are alone Piper. Alone to bare all of this."

"No, I won't let you do this to us. To **ME!"** she reached out for her sister as her fist struck her sending her to the floor. Quickly using her advantage she jumped on her sister, wrapping her hands around her throat. "I will kill you before I let him take you like this. I love you."

Paige pushed back with everything she had left. "**Piper!"** she pushed her sister off her as she held one hand to her throat and another to the eye she knew was already starting to swell.

Looking at her sister she could see her eyes open but she seemed to be lost, "What the hell is wrong with you?"

Paige got no answer, but as she looked at Piper who was leaning back to her bed her mind drifted back to the days she lost her parents. Her nightmares where so real her aunt and uncle had said there were times they thought she was awake yet she wasn't.

--- ----

Piper walked down the stairs the next morning to find Leo apparently healing Paige. "Paige. What happened?" she asked as she sat beside her youngest sister.

"You don't remember?"

"No." Piper looked at her husband confused to why he was healing her sister.

"You had a bad dream last night and walloped me. Then tried to choke me."

"What? No. I wouldn't."

"You did." Paige looked at Piper through not in anger but in understanding. Getting up she took Pipers hand and led her back to the living room. "Piper it's ok to miss her. To be mad at her, like you were with Prue."

"What are you talking about?"

"Phoebe. You are mad she picked Cole over us. Mad she left, just like Prue did. At least this time you didn't turn into a Fury."

"Paige…"

"Piper its ok. I used to get bad dreams all the time when I was younger, after my parents died. My uncle used to tell me there were some that were very real like I was awake. But I never remembered them."

"Like now." Piper got off the sofa and went to the window. She seemed to look back. "When Prue died Phoebe ended up with a black eye after spending the night with me. Dad came by and we got talking. But she just said she had banged it in the night on her night table." She tuned back to Paige. "Do you think? Why wouldn't she tell me?"

Paige got up and wrapped her arms around Pipers waist, "Honey it wasn't your fault."

"Wasn't it? Paige I have never hit Prue or Phoebe ever for any reason."

"Piper you were having a bad dream. Same as last night. You are upset that Phoebe left with Cole its understandable."

The two stayed in silence before Paige said any more. "We'll get her back Piper and we'll vanquish him for good."

Piper leaned back, she felt lost, alone, scared. Yet she had Paige. Someone who had been through the same thing. The nightmares, the fear, the loss. Paige had been in her life less then a year but right then she felt their bond building stronger then before. Right then she knew she had at least one person that would help her save her, no their sister.


	9. the end

Piper sat on the couch next to Paige as the youngest looked over at her obviously tired sister. "How is she?"

"Sleeping. Finally. God she's so lost and hurt right now. I don't even know where to begin to fix all this."

"You be there for her. We both do." Paige looked at Piper and held her face to her eyes to her heart, "What about you?"

Piper looked at Paige, "What about me? We didn't just vanquish the man I loved."

"No, but I'm talking about you before. When she left."

Piper turned away from Paige, she didn't want to discuss her hitting her own sister.

"Piper honey you can't hide from this. You know I'll be there for you."

"I know I just can't deal with that now. I have to focus on Phoebe."

"And _'we'_ need to focus on you. I've been her Piper, I know what you are going through. Every time someone you love leaves you. Though for you it's more intense, more often. For me it was just when my parents died. You have that, as well as Grams, Prue and now Phoebe. But she came back she didn't leave you, she never would. And the others haven't by choice either, but they are always here with you."

Piper leaned back into the hesitant arms around her. She remembered it was usually Prue that would comfort her when she was scared about something, or had a bad dream. But here was Paige. Her younger sister that they had all only just discovered each other. Comforting her like she had been doing it for years.

"We'll all get through this Piper. I'll help you and you and I will help Phoebe."

Piper drew comfort in that alone. In that she wasn't alone. "Thanks Paige."

* * *

**2005:**

Phoebe leaned against the doorframe that led into the room of her nephew. She was still trying to come to grips of seeing her mother again. Every time she saw her it stirred inside her feelings she always thought were long past.

She leaned back into the arms that wrapped around her waist. Resting her head back on the strong shoulder that had always been there for her.

"You ok?"

Phoebe laughed softly, "Shouldn't I be asking you that?"

"Maybe, but I'm asking you. I know how you get everytime you see her." Piper held her arms tight around her sisters' waist

Phoebe said nothing as she closed the door softly letting Wyatt sleep. After everything he had been through, thinking his father had left because of him, he deserved a good nights sleep.

The two of them made their way across the hall into Phoebes room. Sitting on the bed Phoebe leaned back into Pipers arms.

"How does this work again?" Phoebe laughed as she snuggled against Piper but quickly shifted

Piper laughed at the memory. It was a game they would play when they were both upset about something. Neither one wanted to talk about it. But in the end they would. "You tell me and I tell you."

"Nope you go first this time." Phoebe shifted as they both leaned back against the wall. Each one holding the others hands in theirs.

"I guess it's the same as you. Remember when you asked what it would be like if Mum and Dad raised us?"  
"Yeah."  
"I wonder that all the time. And now that Mum told me about the night terrors I had when I was little, I wonder if maybe I never would have had them."  
"Maybe. Maybe not."  
"Well as Dad said they are usually caused by something. Mum said they really started when Dad left and I would guess the same happened when Mum died."  
"Grams?"  
"Yeah, I woke up after you left for NYC. Prue was there. I think she knew all this time and never said anything."  
"And of course, and I had just left, that probably didn't help." Phoebe tightened her hug a bit more on Piper realizing she had caused her sister some pain.  
"Wasn't one of my better nights. We just had Grams funeral, you left, Prue left."  
"Guess now we know why you were always so cranky." Phoebe laughed as Piper playfully smacked her.  
"And how you ended up with a bruise after Prue died."  
"Well there is that."  
"And Paige." Piper added in.  
"Paige?" Phoebe looked down confused

Piper proceeded to tell Phoebe what happened when she choose Cole over them and sitting with Paige after.

"Ouch." Was all Phoebe said. "So now we know. And with that you'll be better able to deal with anymore loses and Wyatt's if they continue."  
"Yeah. So what about you?"  
"What about me? I not the one that smacked her sisters in the night growing up."  
"I was talking about you and Mum."  
"I'm ok. It's great when I do see her. But I still get sad. Wondering what it would have been like if she had been here."  
"You and Prue?"  
"Partialy. Wondering if maybe we would have been closer growing up. She would have had the chance to be a sister to me not someone who had to raise me."

It had happened as it had many times before. They had switched places almost unknowingly, as Piper now held Phoebe.

"Hey you two." Paige walked in the room and jumped on the bed joining her sisters. "What's going on?" she saw a sadness in Phoebe's eyes, as well as Pipers.  
"Just chatting." Piper reached out and pulled Paige closer, "Sorry I hit you. And thanks for listening."  
"Long time ago Piper. At least now you know." She snuggled against her sisters, "But don't think I'll forget. Gives me an option to hit you back one day."

Piper tightened her arms around her sister, "Not like I did it on purpose. But yeah I guess you can reserve one."

The three sat there together each on holding the other. Three sisters enjoying time together. Been together through times good and bad and figuring it out along the way.


End file.
